


Little Brothers are Embarrassing

by redgoth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Secret Relationship, sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: There was something exhilarating about inviting a girl over to ‘hang out’ when really you’d just be hiding out in your room, making out and watching stupid YouTube videos.





	Little Brothers are Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> “My mom/dad/sister/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing I’m so sorry” AU
> 
> u asked for more and now u've got it ! this came from a prompt list i've been working on forever.
> 
> there's a brief mention of homophobia right near the beginning but its purely just 'what if's and not 'ah yes, hate speech is happening!' because fuck that

There was something thrilling about having a secret girlfriend. Something exciting about holding hands under the table, about little kisses while no one was watching. There was something exhilarating about inviting a girl over to ‘hang out’ when really you’d just be hiding out in your room, making out and watching stupid videos on YouTube. Maizey was an adventure, and every time she was with her, Gebra was so excited for the times ahead of them.

(Of course, there was some part in the back of her mind that had an entirely different excuse for the secret dating. One with more fear, more worry, more concern, filled with what ifs. What if our friends and family are secretly homophobic and react badly to us being together? What if something bad happens? But those thoughts get shoved down. Shoved away into the glove compartment of Maizey’s beat up pickup as they drive around town on a school night.)

The videos they had been watching have long since been forgotten, lost in the background as Gebra pulls Maizey’s face close, pressing quick kisses to her lips. Maizey’s got the most beautiful smile on her face, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Gebra’s waist.

“You’re so pretty.” Gebra says, kissing her forehead. Maizey’s smile only grows, eyes fluttering open.

“Says the most beautiful girl in the _world.”_ She responds, pressing a kiss to Gebra’s chin.

The two dissolve into a fit of giggles and kisses, and settle back down against the mountain of pillows and blankets on Gebra’s bed. Their paranormal show plays on in the background as they cuddle, pressing kisses against lips and foreheads and noses and any open space available to them.

And then, there’s a voice from the hallway, and the bedroom door swings open.

“Hey, G, I need your help with-“

Maizey and Gebra scramble apart, with Gebra nearly falling off the bed. Gene stands in the doorway, eyes wide behind round glasses.

The three are silent, and without the man screaming from Gebra’s laptop, the room would’ve been too. They stare at each other, Gebra and Maizey’s faces beet red.

Gebra speaks, slowly. “Gene, it’s not-“

“Holy SHIT,” Gene shouts, and Gebra launches herself off the bed, tackling her brother to the floor, dragging him into the room and shutting the door as the siblings screech and bicker. “You’re _dating_ Maizey!?”

“Don’t yell it!” Gebra says, and attempts to strangle him with a pillow. Maizey hits the pause button on the laptop and crawls over to the edge of the bed, watching the two.

“I _knew_ you two were more than friends!” Gene’s laughing and trying to escape his sister’s death trap. Gebra’s flushed beyond belief. Maizey covers her face with her hand, biting down a grin.

_“Gene!”_ Gebra groans.

“Stevie owes me twenty bucks!”

“You were betting on our _love life?”_ Gebra shrieks, horrified. Maizey’s cackling on the bed. “With _Steven?”_

“Steve _and_ Melba!” Gene says.

Gebra falls back against the side of her bed, holding her face in her hands. “Unbelievable!” She squeaks. Maizey laughs, leaning over the side of the bed, pressing a kiss to the top of her curly blonde head. Gebra only grows more flustered.

“And here we thought we were being so sneaky.” She grins. Gene beams at them, throwing himself up into a sitting position and holding the pillow in his lap.

“With all those puppy-dog-eyes? Hardly!” he says, and Gebra groans once more. “Anyways! Congratulations on getting together!” He throws himself at the two of them, all but pulling Maizey off the bed and into a hug. Maizey lets it happen, wrapping her arms around Gebra and Gene.

“Little brothers are _embarrassing.”_ Gebra says, but she’s got a smile on her face as Gene squeezes them close.

“You love me!” Gene says. “Everyone loves me, I’m great.”

“You are certainly a tenth grader.” Maizey says, as though it defeats what he’s trying to say. It doesn’t and they all know it.

“I can’t be made fun of by a senior who isn’t universally adored, even if she is my favorite person my sister’s ever been friends with. Been girlfriends with!”

Maizey laughs as Gebra pushes her brother away, huffing and trying not to smile. “Okay, that’s enough, get out of my room.”

“But-!”

“Nope! No buts, you’ve lost the right for help when you forgot to knock on the door!” Gebra says, ruffling her little brother’s hair. Maizey smiles, leaning against her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> am i allowed to say the ship name for maizey/gebra should be maizra because i've thought about it for two seconds and its a blank tag on tumblr so. my land now. #chimeoff in the comments if the ship name should be maizra. hell yeah lesbians lets go lets go lesbians hell yeah.


End file.
